


Rabbit Feet

by crashingwaters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Limbs, Whump, bunnyribbit, injuries mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashingwaters/pseuds/crashingwaters
Summary: "You’re going to be okay,” He murmured into her ear.Oh god, how she wished that was true._____________________________________________________________Hana thought the mission was going fine. Who could've forseen an issue with her MEKA? (Rated T for mentioned injuries, nothing graphic)
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Rabbit Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Hokalinart on Tumblr! I used their two part comic called "Rabbit Feet" for this story. Please check them out and all of their other amazing art!

“Reinhardt, do you copy, we need shields up-”

“Lucio, group up here-”

“McCree, we need backup-”

The sounds from Hana’s comms were merely background noise to her, blurring together with the sound of bullets being shot and the hum of her MEKA. She shifted her signature headphones further back and put her hand back on the joystick.

It was a simple enough mission. Clear out the Talon group that had set up base here and ensure the evacuation of any found civilians. They even had Reinhardt and Dr. Zeigler backing the strike team up on this mission, Hana could taste the victory on her tongue. She tapped a button on the side of her headphones and brought the mic to her mouth. 

“Any updates?” She asked.

Lucio’s voice crackled over the comms. “Reinhardt’s taking McCree and Genji to flank the enemies on the side,”

“We could use you right about now, Dva. Finish up and head to the center.” Soldier barked into the mic. 

“Yes, sir.” Hana almost giggled at the use of her gamer tag coming from such a serious man. She turned her attention back to the fight in front of her.

Fighting with her MEKA was practically second nature to her now, an extension of her own body. A warning came beeping urgently onto her screen before a deafening sound and a bright flash bowled into her side.

“That sounded expensive,” She muttered to herself before whirling around to light her fusion cannons off on the offender.

“GG!” She giggled as the Talon soldiers fell one by one, bodies smoking slightly from her hard light bullets. Hana treated fighting like a game - it practically was. There was a goal, skills, a strategy. She  _ lived  _ for it. The rush when you defeated the last boss, the feeling of satisfaction watching the last enemy fall. It really was a game.

She boosted towards a heavy and sent him flying into a wall. “Aww, you’re trying so hard!” A flick of a switch on the side of her left joystick sent rockets out that left streaks of blue light. A tap on her right one sent out a defense matrix, eating up the bullets the heavy sprayed. She was unstoppable. Undefeatable. Number one.

Hana turned her mic on once again. “Almost ready!” She grabbed her hard light pistol that was strapped to the side of her MEKA. She took a deep breath and sent it careening forward once more, but this time was different. The button above her was slammed and her straps unbuckled.

“Nerf this!”

She clambered out of the hatch that had opened in her MEKA. 

No, something wasn’t right.

The top slammed down onto her legs just as she was about to escape. 

No, no,  _ no. _ Hana desperately pulled at it, trying to free herself. Her MEKA was slowly falling to pieces, the light growing stronger. 

_ No, please! _

Finally! At the last moment, her legs slipped free and she was thrown forcefully out. Her arms were outstretched and her eyes were wide as she made her perilous escape.

KA-BOOM!

Hana felt the shockwave from her self destruct wash over the area. She dropped to the ground just as it swept through. Little pebbles and gravel buried themselves into her cheek. 

“Hnn,” She winced. Hana felt like there wasn’t any air inside of her lungs. She took in a gasping breath for air and propped herself up on her arms. She lay there for a moment on her stomach, ignoring the bite of the rocks. 

“H… Hana…. Do…. Copy?” Faint static sounds came through Hana’s headphones that were now several feet away from her. She couldn’t find the strength in her to reach for them. Her vision was going black and her mouth was agape, desperately trying to find some air.

The black took over.

* * *

Hana moaned and covered her eyes from the harsh sunlight streaming in. One by one, her senses came back. She could feel something thin and smooth on top of her and something soft on the back of her neck. She could smell the scent of antiseptic harsh on her nose and a similar feeling in her mouth. Her vision began to unblur.

She was in a room that felt too... clean. Everything was white, even the ceiling tiles and the lights. She moaned again and rubbed her eyes. The white was hurting her eyes. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” An energetic voice erupted next to Hana. She turned her head and saw Lucio, still dressed up in his mission gear and a tired look on his face. 

She smiled weakly and lifted her hand. Lucio grabbed it and laced his fingers into hers. “You had a really close call there, Hana.” He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “But you made it,”

Lucio began to talk again, but Hana was having a hard time hearing him. There was a lot of new information to process. She stared blankly at her sheets.

“-and there’s even a card from that 76 guy!” He finished. There was a bunny toy clutched in his hand. 

“They’re gone, aren’t they?” Hana asked abruptly. She had to know. Something was wrong. She  _ needed _ to know. “My legs. If I look, are they gonna be there, Luc?”

He was silent for a moment, his eyes looking her up and down and his mouth searching for the right words to say. “Well, mine are gone too!” Lucio bent down and unclicked the heavy skates that were always attached to him. He showed Hana his leg. It was cut off right above the knee but had long since healed.

“It’s not so bad! We match!” After a moment of thought, he added, “You’re tougher than I am.”

Hana started to giggle, but her throat felt like it was closing up. Her hand brushed over where her legs would’ve been and felt the warm pinpricks in her eyes. She choked back a sob.

“Hey!” Lucio pulled her into a hug. “I’m here, Hana, it’s okay.” 

She wrapped her arms around him, but she didn’t have the strength to embrace him. She buried her face into his shoulder and felt her sobs shake her body.

“You’re going to be okay,” He murmured into her ear.

Oh god, how she wished that was true.


End file.
